utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Che:Sakurai
che:Sakurai (che:櫻井) is an utaite with a deep, rich and resonating voice. Due to her ability to sing with a masculine voice, she is called a 'trap' or "ryouseirui". She can sing with an extremely masculine voice, like in her Magnet duet with Hitori; her normal voice sounds resonant and mature, and she has a prominent range primarily in the lower register. Her first cover was of "Another: World is Mine", which currently has over 93k views and over 2k mylists on NND . Her first hit cover was her "Another: World is Mine -Band Edition-", which currently has over 157k views and over 4K mylists on NND . She also provided the vocals for the UTAULOID Sakurai UtaneSakurai Utane. She sings with HYBRID SENSE in a group called L.I.N.E ('L'ead 'I's 'N'ew 'E'motion). Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of L.I.N.E ('L'ead 'I's 'N'ew 'E'motion) with HYBRID SENSE (Producer) # Kouzome no Juujika ～ Brilliant Blood Bless (Released on August 01, 2010) # Utattemoratta CD Vol. 2 ~Uta Seibetsu ga Maigo hen~ (Released on August 27, 2010) # Super Vocalo Beat album (Released on June 01, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Released on August 15, 2012) List of covered songs (2008.06.20) # "Love is War" -Kaito ver.- (2008.09.18) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.10.04) # "Kuchizuke wa Setsuna" (2008.11.12) # "Another: World is Mine" -Band Edition- (2008.12.21) # "Roshin Yuukai-meltdown" (Nuclear Fusion-meltdown) (2009.01.31) # "Yumemiru Kotori" feat. che:Sakurai, Hitori and Ameiro (2009.04.03) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2009.04.23) # "Cantarella" (2009.05.07) # "magnet" feat. che:Sakurai and Hitori (2009.06.06) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.27) # "celluloid" (2009.07.10) # "Just be friends" -Piano ver.- (2009.08.27) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Ryu No Naku Hakoniwa Yori" feat. che:Sakurai and Hitori (2010.04.09) # "Jutenija" (2010.05.14) # "Jiyuuni" -Acapella ver.- (2010.06.09) # "Kaze to Tomo ni Sarime" -L.I.N.E Remix- feat. che:Sakurai and HYBRID SENSE (2010.08.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.27) # "Hontou ni Daiji nano wa Hitotsu dake" (2010.09.23) # "lead is new emotion" (2010.09.29) # "Nade Nade" -L.I.N.E Piano ver.- (2010.10.29) # "Corruption Garden" -L.I.N.E. ver.- (2010.12.01) # "6900000000" (2011.02.13) # "NEXT STAGE" feat. che:Sakurai and Tightson (2011.04.08) (Original) # "No Logic" (2011.05.02) # "Shoushuuriki Genki Ippai" feat. che:Sakurai and Hitori (2011.05.05) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2011.10.14) # "Katachi" (2011.11.18) (Original) # "GET OUT" (2011.12.23) (Original) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. che:Sakurai, Hitori and ＿＿ (2012.01.03) # "Shoushuuriki" feat. che:Sakurai, LOLI.COM, ＿＿, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, Oyo, Keroppusu, Sena (2012.03.27) # "Life is Beautiful" feat. che:Sakurai and Da-Little (2012.04.17) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.07.21) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. che:Sakurai, Pokota, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Ima wo Ikiru Boku he" (Towards a Me Living in the Now) (2012.10.20) (Original) }} Discography Gallery Trivia *She's Blood Type A. *She likes singing, sleeping, shopping and tottering. *She claims that her strength point is her health. *She claims that her weak point is her short temper. *Her motto is: Nantoka naru sa. (We can work it out.) *She collects clothes from goa. *Her favorite food: Meat, Jagariko, Tomato, Pasta, Basil. *She doesn't like Sea cucumber, Sea urchin, Sweet Food. *Her favorite artists are Stevie Wonder, Utada, m-flo,... *Her favorite cartoons are everything from Usuta-sensei (probably referring to Usuta Kyosuke) *Her favorite magazine is ViVi JELLY. *Her favorite movie is Saw *Her favorite games are FF, Toki Memo (both), Puyo Puyo. *Her favorite brands are goa, MURUA, EMODA. *Her favorite animals are Dog, White Tiger. *Her favorite colors are Black, White, Purple, Pastel colors. *She doesn't like bothersome people. *She's happy, when she's singing, sleeping or eating. *If she won in lottery, she'd save the money. *She rewards herself with Riko Potatoes and Basil Pasta. *Her type of portable is an au. *She wants to be a skilled singer. *She wants to go to Terameguri. *She says that cosmetics are essential for her. External links *Blog *Twitter *MySpace L.I.N.E *mixi Community L.I.N.E Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Article stubs Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list Category:Singers with Albums or Singles